steven_universefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Tutto cambia
"Tutto cambia" (titolo originale: "Same Old World") è il 3° episodio della terza stagione di Steven Universe e l'81° episodio in totale. Sinossi Ufficiale Steven fa un volo attorno al mondo.http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/steven-universe/same-old-world-episode.html Trama Le Crystal Gems si raccolgono attorno al buco creato dalla trivella, ascoltando attentamente Peridot raccontando come lei e Steven abbiano scavato nel mantello terrestre e fermato il Grappolo. Peridot si accorge che Steven è distratto. Infatti il bambino è molto preoccupato per Lapislazzuli, che sta riposando nel Granaio. Perciò, decide di visitarla. Garnet lo segue, dicendogli che la Gemma ha bisogno di riposo dato che si è sforzata troppo a mantenere Malachite fusa. Così lui decide di lasciarla stare. Tuttavia, dormendo fuori dal Granaio, Steven si sveglia per dei rumori all'interno della struttura, e quando va a vedere, trova Lapis sveglia pronta per ripartire in volo. Steven è indignato , dato che non è stato in grado di persuaderla a rimanere, ma Lapis dice di non appartenere alla Terra così se ne va. Il giorno successivo, Steven chiede a Peridot perché sia voluta rimanere al Granaio mentre le altre Crystal Gems tornano al Tempio. Comunque, Peridot insiste sul fatto che preferisce quel posto, così il bambino se ne va ed incontra Greg, che non ha ancora finito di mettere tutto dentro il van, e le Gemme, pronte a partire. Steven dice loro di andare senza di lui, perché vuole cercare Leone cosicché possa ritornare a Beach City con lui. Mentre lo cerca incontra Lapis, seduta sulla cima del silo. Lui si arrampica sul silo e le chiede perché sia voluta ritornare indietro, a cui risponde che a lei non sarebbe più consentito di ritornare sul Pianeta Natale, essendosi comportata così con Jasper, pertanto non può ritornare indietro e non sa dove andare. Steven le suggerisce di vivere da qualche parte sulla Terra e le dice che può mostrarle in giro per trovare il miglior posto per lei. Lapis accetta, e, con Steven sulla schiena, si spinge dalla cima del silo fino a raggiungere cielo aperto, mentre il Granaio alle loro spalle diventa sempre più piccolo. Incontrano gli orti della campagna, e Steven spiega a Lapis i concetti degli alberi, coltivare e le stagioni, dicendole che potrebbe vivere una vita da contadina a contatto con la natura. Lapis rimane affascinata dalle foglie, ma continua ad essere dubbiosa. Steven poi la guida nell'ambiente urbano, mostrandole Empire City e facendole conoscere la vita di città del Jersey. Quest'area è incredibilmente inquinata dallo smog, e i due sono cacciati via da un cittadino che tira loro una scarpa. Lapis e Steven gli fanno una pernacchia, e continuano a volare felici sopra il primo strato di nuvole, girando, accelerando, e facendo acrobazie, in una Lapis fa volteggiare Steven, tenendolo per le mani. Quando le nuvole spariscono, Steven nota quanto siano lontani della costa, immaginando quanto possano esserne lontani, comunque, qualcosa attira l'attenzione di Lapis: il Teletrasporto Galattico. I suoi ricordi del passato sembrano attraversarle la mente, in quanto si immobilizza a fissare le strutture, lasciando quasi cadere Steven. Fortunatamente, ritorna al presente, atterrando sulla piattaforma, dicendo a Steven che il Teletrasporto Galattico è dove fu abbandonata. Alzando il livello del mare ed evocando acqua che strabocca sui pannelli, usa i suoi poteri per trasformare il Teletrasporto del Pianeta Natale in uno specchio, e racconta a Steven del suo passato. Lo specchio mostra che Lapis fu catturata nel mezzo della guerra fra Crystal Gems e Gemme del Pianeta Natale per la Terra, mentre questa era in visita del Pianeta, e proprio nel bel mezzo dello scontro, venne colpita da un soldato e scoppiata. La sua gemma venne trovata più tardi dai soldati del Pianeta Natale, che assumendo fosse una delle ribelli la imprigionarono nello specchio cosicché fosse immobilizzata. Approfittando della situazione, il Pianeta Natale iniziò a farle domande sul leader delle Crystal Gems e delle loro posizioni. Tuttavia Lapis era incapace di rispondere, in quanto non sapeva nulla. Alla fine della guerra, le Gemme del Pianeta Natale decisero di ritirarsi e ritornare indietro. Nel caos della ritirata, lo specchio di Lapis cadde e la sua Gemma venne calpestata, incrinandosi, e fu condannata a rimanere per sempre al Teletrasporto Galattico, rivolta verso l'alto, guardando in direzione del Pianeta Natale per anni finché non venne trovata da Perla. I ricordi di Lapislazzuli la fanno collassare temporaneamente, dato che appena finisce la magia cade in ginocchio. Steven si preoccupa per lei, ma Lapis dice che sarebbe meglio ritornare a casa. Nel viaggio di ritorno, Lapis si sente ancora triste di essere sempre la prigioniera (ora sulla Terra), ma Steven le dice che non lo è e che il Pianeta è cambiato, quindi la definizione di casa di Lapis potrebbe cambiare se ci provasse. Una volta tornati al Granaio, Lapis accetta la proposta di Steven e decide di voler dare alla Terra un'altra opportunità. Tuttavia, i due vengono interrotti da una Peridot ficcanaso, che va a controllarli, per lo sgomento di Lapis. Peridot afferma che il Granaio è la sua nuova casa, ma Lapis non capisce perché pensa che il Granaio sia la sua nuova casa, e non quella di Peridot. Le due si rivolgono verso uno Steven afflitto, che non è molto sicuro sul da farsi. Elementi episodio Personaggi * Steven * Lapislazzuli * Garnet * Perla (apparizione muta) * Ametista (apparizione muta) * Peridot * Leone * Greg * Malachite (menzionata) * Jasper (menzionata) * Zii di Greg (raffigurati) * Canecottero (raffigurato) * Varie Gemme (flashback) Oggetti * Sacca a forma di Hot Dog * Van di Greg * Lo Specchio (flashback) * Antica nave Interplanetaria delle Gemme * Luce della Corruzione (flashback) * Cellulare di Steven * Peribot (menzionato) Ambienti * Il Granaio * Tempio di Cristallo (menzionato) * Empire City * Jersey * Teletrasporto Galattico * Pianeta Natale (menzionato) * Campagna * Surf City (menzionata) * Sea City (Menzionata) * Aqua Town (menzionata) * Bayburgh (menzionata) Musica Canzoni Instrumentali * "Blue Diamond" * "Little Peridot" * "Lapis' Tower" * "Lapis' Flight" * Empire City Theme Curiosità * Il nome di questo episodio venne rivelato per la prima volta nella lista degli episodi sul sito web di Cartoon Network.http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/steven-universe/episodes/season-2.html - LINK NON FUNZIONANTE SU CN ITALIA * In questo episodio viene rivelato che nonostante le Gemme ricevano l'energia dalla propria pietra e non dal corpo, sono in grado di essere messe a K.O. quando il loro corpo accumula un quantitativo significante di stress. * La marca "SUMY" e Canecottero possono essere visti sui pannelli di Empire City. * In una scena, sembra esserci un pannello con scritto sopra "HIMITSU", e di fianco alla parola, una foto di una macchina. Himitsu significa "segreto" in Giapponese, e il pannello sembra essere un poster cinematografico di un film del 1970 di una spia giapponese che verrà visto in anteprima ad Empire City. * Durante il flashback, c'è una Gemma che ha la stessa acconciatura di Peridot. * Quando le Gemme del Pianeta Natale stanno fuggendo dalla Terra, una luce multicolore lampeggia nel cielo. ** Si sente il tema musicale dei Diamanti mentre la si vede. ** La luce è composta da raggi blu, bianchi e gialli, probabilmente riferendosi ai Diamanti degli stessi colori. ** Viene rivelato più tardi, in "Un'amica ritrovata" che quella luce fu un'arma utilizzata dai Diamanti che corruppe la maggior parte delle Gemme rimaste sulla Terra. * Ci sono momenti in cui i capelli di Lapis, Steven e Peridot sono più lunghi del solito. * Durante il flashback, ci sono vari Quarzi che lottano in guerra che condividono lo stesso colore, posizione della gemma, capelli e casco di Jasper. * Durante il flashback, la gemma che scoppiò Lapis aveva i capelli somiglianti a Bismuth. * Quando venne fatto notare a Lamar Abrams che i capelli di Lapis e Peridot erano troppo grandi, ha risposto che sarebbe stato aggiustato nell'episodio successivo, disegnando inoltre uno sketch scherzoso nel quale entrambe hanno ancora più capelli. Riferimenti Culturali * Il titolo originale dell'episodio è un riferimento ad una riga de "La Tempesta" (in lingua originale "The Tempest") di William Shakespeare, "O coraggioso nuovo mondo che ha tali persone in sé!" (in lingua originale "Oh, brave new world that has such people in it!") ** C'è anche un riferimento palese alla canzone "Il mondo è mio" del film della Disney del 1992 Aladdin, dove Aladino e Jasmine volano nel cielo con un tappeto magico vedendo vari paesaggi proprio come fanno Steven e Lapis. * Jersey è un riferimento al New Jersey, Stati Uniti. ** La New Jersey Turnpike si può vedere in quell'area. * Empire City sembra essere una combinazione di Las Vegas e New York, e come dice Steven, "Quello che succede ad Empire City, non dorme mai", che sarebbe la combinazione di "Quello che succede a Las Vegas, rimane a Las Vegas", e di "New York, la città che non dorme mai". ** Secondo Ian Jones Quartey, c'è anche un po'di Parigi."Empire City is a fusion of New York, Paris and Las Vegas; the SU world's "Hollywood" is Kansas City..." – ian jq suTwitter Una struttura somigliante alla Torre Eiffel si può notare nella città. * Ad Empire City, un pannello con scritto sopra "Dogcopter; Turn Off the Bark" si scorge brevemente. È un riferimento al musical Spiderman: Turn Off the Dark. * Quando Lapis e Steven fantasticano su Empire City, Steven dice a Lapis che può prendersi un bell'appartamento e vivere come una Gemma single nella città, lavorare nella caffetteria del quartiere ed avere un coinquilino mattacchione. Questo è un riferimento alla sitcom televisiva Friends del 1994-2004. Continuità * Peridot racconta gli eventi accaduti nell'episodio precedente. * Peridot decide di rimanere al Granaio per riparare il buco che ha fatto in "Una nuova Crystal Gem". * Quando Steven chiede a Lapis "Pronta, Gemmetta?", lo corregge dicendole che il suo nome è Lapis, proprio come corregge Steven in "Lapislazzuli (parte 2)" quando le dice "Nessun problema, Gemmetta!". * Empire City, menzionata per la prima volta in "L'incontro tra mamma e papà", viene mostrata. * Un poster di Empire City mostra una pubblicità di un nuovo film di Canecottero. * Una pubblicità di Pepe's Burgers può essere visto in un pannello ad Empire City. * Lapis e Steven fanno la pernacchia già sentita in "Lapislazzuli (parte 1)". * Quando Lapis proietta i suoi ricordi, i suoi occhi ritornano riflettenti come in "Lapislazzuli (parte 1)". * L'episodio mostra Perla mentre trova lo specchio contenente Lapis al Teletrasporto Galattico, un evento già menzionato in "Lapislazzuli (parte 1)". ** Quando trova lo specchio, Perla ha lo stesso abbigliamento che indossava in "L'incontro tra mamma e papà", "Dobbiamo parlare" e "Greg il babysitter". * L'animazione a silouette visto in "La risposta" si vede nel flashback di Lapis. * Steven ha la sua Sacca a forma di Hot Dog che ha ricevuto nel corto "Unboxing". * Steven dorme nel suo sacco a pelo visto per la prima volta in "Viaggio nello spazio". * Alla fine dell'episodio, un segno con sopra scritto "UUU SPACE TRAVEL" può essere visto al Granaio. È lo stesso segno visto per la prima volta in "Viaggio nello spazio", e viene riscritta sulla lavagna in "Sfida tra Gemme". Errori * Dopo che Lapis fa un giro della morte mentre vola con Steven, una stella passa sopra di lei al posto di starle dietro. * Il top di Lapis è di un blu più chiaro quando si trova al Teletrasporto Galattico. * La gemma di Peridot non c'è durante un primo piano dove spiega di come lei e Steven abbiano incontrato il Grappolo. * Nella scena in cui Steven cerca Leone scorge Lapis in cima al silo, le manca il nastro della sua canottiera. * Il telone che copre parte del buco al lato del Granaio presente in "Al centro della Terra" non c'è più. * Quando Peridot spiega l'incontro di lei e Steven con il Grappolo, i suoi capelli sono più lunghi del solito. Questa vale anche per Lapis, quando dichiara di voler rimanere sulla Terra, e quando urla a Peridot dopo aver scoperto che lei vive già nel Granaio. Trascrizione Guarda la trascrizione dell'episodio qui. Fonti Categoria:Stagione 3 de:Dinge ändern sich en:Same Old World es:El Viejo Mundo de Siempre nl:Goede Oude Wereld pl:Stara Dobra Ziemia pt-br:O Mesmo Mundo ru:Same Old World tr:Aynı Dünya